


【SK】白日梦

by ShenLin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom! Kirk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLin/pseuds/ShenLin
Summary: 这不只是你一个人的幻想。





	【SK】白日梦

你又在看他了。  
在决定艰难的时候将椅子转向科学工作站已经成为你的一个习惯。你并不知道这算不算一个坏习惯，但看着他挺拔的身段，平静的神情，这些总能让你安心而底气十足地面对困难。  
当然，你所想到的可远不只这些。当他面无表情向你汇报工作时，你只想掀开他空白表情的面具，使用浑身解数引诱他，激起他的情感——来自血统中最深处最原始的冲动，让他为你而疯狂，在众目睽睽之下失控地把你摁在控制台上，对你做任何他想要做的。你会把双腿缠上他强壮的腰肢，在他炽热的触碰下颤抖，舌尖在微张的唇瓣中探出；也许你还会因为突如其来的粗暴而发出呜咽，泪水会蓄满你朦胧的双眼；你还会伸出双手欲拒还迎般附在他的胸膛上作推开状，于是他就会腾出一只手钳制住你，满意地听你发出吃痛的呻吟，一副放荡下流的样子一点也不像个舰长。  
可你什么也没有做，你一边做着最狂野最淫荡的梦，一边与他保持着得体的工作关系。工作时间在决策方面虽然偶尔会有分歧，但你们绝对是模范指挥团队。你们会一起吃饭，一起在娱乐室下棋，在轻松的状态下与对方道别回到各自的舱室休息。  
而回到舱室之后呢？你侧卧在床上抚慰着挺立许久的硬得发疼的老二，回想起棋局上你有意无意擦过对方的手指，想象它们正握着你敏感的阴茎，喊着他的名字达到高潮。你希望此时附在你腰身上的会是他温暖有力的手，温柔地却在无声叫嚣着所有权。也许他会在你身上留下一个个的吻痕，将你压制使你无法反抗，只能任由他摆布，心甘情愿地朝他张开双腿，直至被操到神志不清，唯一的认知便是叫喊他的名字便能让自己得到更多。你要他为你射精，让他的精液填满你的后穴。他会故意使用小一号的肛塞堵住好让你夹紧双腿坐在舰长椅上，稍不留神精液就会溢出，顺着大腿滴落，让全舰桥都能闻到你浑身上下充满着被瓦肯男人好好疼爱的味道。而此时的你却只能通过各种道具自渎，难耐地在床单上磨蹭着自己，无助地意淫着一个离你不过一堵墙距离却似乎遥不可及的男人。  
你想要他，想要得不得了，你甚至都不知道这种不健康的危险的病态的迷恋究竟是从何时开始。你有时会被这种感觉惹毛，你会瞪视着他轮廓鲜明的侧脸，目不转睛地盯着他长长的睫毛在深邃的眼睛上颤动，而后视线向下，带着对无法控制自己的自我厌弃，舔舐着掩盖在衣服底下健壮而曲线优美的肌肉，再往下就是修长的双腿，而双腿之间的——噢！凭什么只有你意淫他得欲火焚身，要死要活，而他却永远都是那一副冷静淡定的模样，一举一动都符合着他的逻辑，仿佛他就是那个万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的正人君子。你必须要对此做出报复行动。  
在他下一次轻轻皱眉，两片薄唇瓣中吐出“不合逻辑”这个词后，你会跳起来撞向他，狠狠地啃咬他的嘴唇，你还可以用上你的舌头，那条征服了无数女孩的舌头。我打赌要是你将这条舌头用在他的阴茎上绝对能够让他陷入疯狂。你蹭着他的胸膛慢慢跪下，用嘴拉下他的裤链，用唇舌顶礼膜拜他那硕大的瓦肯老二，让他在你的嘴里高潮。你可当然不止有一张诱人的小嘴，为什么不邀请他试试下面那张呢？  
要是他真的这么做了，我想他充满着逻辑的脑袋会让他陷入自责：他竟为该象限最不合逻辑的人情绪失控。你得逞了，可看着他阴郁的表情令你的良心不安。那么下一步你该做的，就是凑到他耳边告诉他这一切，告诉他你的性幻想，告诉他你犯了错，而犯错就必须要受到惩罚。你希望他能把你这个不听话的坏孩子绑起来，命令你趴在他腿上任他掌掴你的屁股，让你原本雪白挺翘的屁股上布满红印。而你则难耐地扭动，哭着说你知道错了，他就会打开你的床头柜开始给你找药膏，就在这时——  
天呐，你的床头柜塞满了各种玩具，你会羞耻得要冲过去把柜子关上，可你完全忘了你的手被牢牢绑紧。你扭得更厉害了，毫无威严地出声命令“Spock，关上！”这更激起了他的好奇心，你只能眼睁睁看着他漂亮的骨节分明的手从柜子里将那些邪恶的道具取出，一样一样地往你身上试。各个部位传来的快感就要将你击溃，你喘息着，几近赤裸的身躯在他粗硬的制服布料上磨蹭，哀求着他把后穴中的按摩棒换成他自己的阴茎。  
他会这么做吗？也许。他会低吼着将你翻个身摁在床上，或者是随便哪个能支撑的地方，强迫你将双眼看向他，看清楚他是怎么操你的。你为此而性奋，喘着气催促着。终于他急切把按摩棒拉出，将自己埋到最深。你早该想到的，瓦肯老二和按摩棒的尺寸完全不是一个量级，你开始怀疑自己究竟能不能承受得住，可你下面的那张蜜色的小嘴却不知靥足地一点点吞入，紧紧地吸住这个庞然大物，恬不知耻地留下津液，甚至先于大脑命令你的腰向前挺进以索要更多。你们之间已经毫无距离可言，上下两张嘴同时脱离你的指挥，不停地催促着他快点再快点。你得到了他的积极回应，一次又一次地撞到最深。你满足的叹息，舔弄他的喉结，在他的脖子上留下属于你的标记，就算是穿上高领的制服也无法掩盖……

嘿，嘿！你是不是盯着他看太久啦？这样盯着同事看不会显得冒犯？他已经在看着你了，还不赶紧移开视线吗？你自以为你隐藏的很好，可你在眼底里翻腾着的欲望的狂潮，你以为他看不到吗？  
他站起来了，他走向了你。  
你当然不想失去你和他好不容易建立起来的友谊，你闭上了眼，深深吸一口气，相信自己一定能解释好的。可是，就像在你的幻想中一样，你的身体脱离了你的控制，你不由自主地向他靠近——  
你知道吗，James T. Kirk，再往前一步，你的白日梦就会成为现实。

 

Fin.


End file.
